


How I hope it goes this way

by caorida19741130



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 421, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caorida19741130/pseuds/caorida19741130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Related to S4 EP21.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I hope it goes this way

Finch: I also noticed, John, you look different these days. 

Reese: I took a trip to the mountains, and saw an old friend. Just reminded me what I've been missing. 

Finch: What is that? 

Reese: Life. 

Finch: Hardly, Mr. Reese. I won't call a situation like this, stucking in an abandoned dusty subway station doing what we do is a life. 

Reese: It is a life. 

Finch: Not really. Life is supposed to spend with families... and loved ones. 

Reese: I'm looking at him right now. 

 

 

FIN

╮(╯v╰)╭


End file.
